


IX. Thomas and Philip have a Chat

by causeimdifferent



Series: Wanted [9]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Friendship, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:23:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/causeimdifferent/pseuds/causeimdifferent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is also a confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	IX. Thomas and Philip have a Chat

 „Excuse me? Now that you got what you wanted you are going to piss off?”

  
“Seems like it.”

_  
Flabbergasted suits you, Your Grace._

  
“Seriously Thomas, what have I done to deserve this.”

  
“I can think of a thing or two.”

  
Philip casts him a dark look: “Alright. Good. Are we even now?”

  
“No. I don’t think so. Not yet.”

  
“Dick”, Philip says, attempting a smile.

 

 

Thomas pulls up his pants and sits up on the bed.

  
“Seriously? You really just came here for a blow job - to _wind down_?”

  
“Yeah”, Thomas shrugs.

  
“This is not acceptable.”

  
Philip reaches out to draw Thomas back onto his chest: “What about little snotty face? No talent? Down with tonsillitis?”

  
Thomas sighs.

  
  
“No talent, eh? I can’t quite say I’m sorry”, Philip snickers.

  
Thomas shakes his head.

  
“Let me guess: he’s the reason why you were all wound up in the first place.” Philip’s fingers comb Thomas’s hair from his face. “Is the little fucker playing games with your heart? I can sympathize, if he does.”

  
“Huh?”

  
“Cause you’re playing with mine.”

  
  
“Last time I checked you didn’t even have one.”

  
Philip knits his brows.

  
_I didn’t really get at you, did I?_

  
“That’s what you truly think of me?”

  
“I guess so, yah, to a degree.”

  
 Philip looks genuinely sad. _Now, that is new._

  
“I do have one”, he says. Quietly. “And I’ll prove it to you, if you let me.”

 

  
And Thomas falls right into those longing hazelnut eyes.

  
Sinking deeper. Slowly.

  
Silence filling his ears.

  
Except for Philip’s breath.

  
Slowly pulsing into his stomach.

 

  
Philips’s thumb brushes along his lower lip.

  
“I want to kiss you for the rest of my life, Thomas”.

  
Philip’s voice is husky.

  
“I know it sounds soppy and pathetic and you don’t believe me anyways …”

  
His thumb ventures to part Thomas’s lips to meet the tip of his tongue.

  
“ … but it’s the truth.”

  
Thomas hasn’t wanted to suck a finger since he learned how to walk.

  
Now he does.

 

  
He opens his mouth.

  
Just enough.

  
“And of course I want to fuck you senseless", Philip rasps, as his thumb vanishes between Thomas’s lips, "and I want you to fuck me senseless.”

  
_Now that's new, too. The second part, that is._

  
Thomas lets go of the thumb to say without even thinking:

  
“Those things can be managed.”

  
He starts at his own words.

 _  
Where the fuck did_ that _come from?_

  
  
“Well. I am glad to hear it.” Philip’s hands travel along Thomas’s sides.

  
“I’m in love with Jimmy”, Thomas croaks and something about his voice strikes him as odd. “It would be merely physical,  
don’t get any ideas.”

  
“I can’t help it”, Philip whispers, his fingers digging deep into Thomas’s buttcheeks, subtly drawing them apart. “As you’re here with me right now and not with him, I can’t but think I have a chance to win you over. That’s just the way I’m built.”

  
“Then you’re in for a drubbing.”

  
“I never shied away from a challenge.”

  
“Then why did you fuck me over in the first place.”

  
“Because I had some lessons to learn to make me realize what I had in you, I guess.”

  
“Jimmy’s right, you’ve become mighty smarmy.”

  
“You prefer me being a bastard?”

  
“You still have to convince me that you’ve ceased to be one. Philip.”

  
“You’re quite dishing out the punches tonight, eh?”

  
  
“I know you can take it.”

  
“Seems you don’t know a bloody thing about me, Thomas.”

  
“Well, that’s quite a claim …”

  
“Whatever. I guess I deserve it. As long as we are even at some point.”

 

Thomas gets up. He straightens his clothes. Then his hair.

  
“I have to go, it is almost 2.”

  
“What will snotty face say?”

  
“Stop calling him that.”

  
“I bet he calls me worse.”

  
“He calls you ‘that Duke bloke’, so no, he doesn’t.”

  
“Don’t digress.”

  
“He’s been behaving rather strange lately, there have been surprises aplenty, so I may well be in for yet another one. ”

  
“Behaving rather strange, you don’t say? Thomas - that’s called jealousy. You bet _I_ ’d behave rather strange, if we were an item and you came home smelling of horses in the dead of night.”

  
“It’s not like we are sharing a bed.”

  
“So it’s just an affair so far, nothing serious?”

  
“I wish I knew what it is.”

  
Philip’s eyes widen with surprise.

_  
Oh, what the heck._

  
“You see, he’s insisted for years that he’s not like us and only just now has he told me that he is … but only when it comes to me.”

  
“Oh”, Philip says, “and what exactly is the problem?”

  
“It seems entirely absurd. I think he might be talking himself into something, just to keep me from seeing you.”

  
Philip casts Thomas a quite long and quite skeptical glance. “Well, I am less than keen on giving you advice in that realm, but Thomas, the way I see it ... – if he gets hard, he’s not making it up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware that their vocabulary is pretty modern (blow job, anyone?). Heheeh. But I like it that way.


End file.
